fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Margaret van Helsing
Backstory Inducted into the bloodline of van Helsing at an early age, Margaret was raised in a family of vampires for as long as she can remember. Eventually, despite her low status, she rose to be fairly high in the bloodline, eventually becoming the head of that branch of her bloodline. However, when SOLSTICE’s war happened - she lost everything. Most of her bloodline burnt in the sun and she was one of the very few survivors. She was one of the few to escape the dying Earth, along with her familiar and lover, Marianne Tunstall. Appearance / Personality Margaret is a very tall, pale woman with long blonde hair and bright red eyes. Her long hair is typically put into all sorts of hairstyles - buns, ponytails, twintails - whatever she wants, she does. As with most vampires of her strain, she possesses large, bat-like wings, claws, and fangs. She typically wears fairly formal clothes - dress shirts, bow ties, nice skirts. Margaret is eccentric, self-centered, and overconfident. She is incredibly vain, although anti-social, reclusive, and mysterious. She spends much of her time alone in her mansion, brooding or thinking on things. She's too proud to show much intense emotion, and typically keeps her feelings hidden. She's quite honorable and loyal, although distant and dramatic. She holds grudges for long periods of time and has declared herself as EQUINOX's arch-rival, although EQUINOX is only barely aware of her existence. She is deaf and mute, and communicates either through sign language, or one of her two familiars. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Margaret Evangeline Valentine, van Helsing Origin: Starcross Age: Around 400 years old Gender: Female Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Magic, extrasensory perception via magic, protective magical barriers, Blood manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High, Low-Godly through Scarlet Cradle), Duplication Attack Potency: Solar System level (comparable to Kyarne and EQUINOX) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Class XTJ Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Virtually limitless. Range: Interplanetary. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: High, as with any experienced mage. Many, many years of experience. Weaknesses: Can be overconfident. Very weak to sunlight, although she can circumvent this through her barriers. Magic Magic: The act of using one's understanding and willpower to direct the power of Fantasy. Margaret is an experienced mage with an absurd amount of knowledge gathered over her long, long lifespan. She’s amongst the most powerful of all earthling witches. Margaret’s magic grants her many abilities. It sustains a near-constant, 360° magical image of her surroundings that is far more reliable than her eyes and much harder to circumvent. It also allows her easily sustained, near-effortless flight. It also grants her her most formidable defense - the Absolute Barrier, a magical field surrounding her body that prevents external manipulation of her atoms, cells, and mind. *'Magic Missile:' The most basic form of magical attack, a projected burst of magical energy, usually fired from the hands. Due to its versatility and potential power, its use is widespread. Familiars: As a witch, Margaret has two familiars; a small vampire bat known as Bat, and her head maid, a werewolf named Marianne Tunstall. Both of these familiars serve her by helping her communicate with others, and aid in combat by helping her with her calculations, rituals, and attacks. She has a mental link to both of them and communicate with them as she pleases. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. The Scarlet Cradle: Margaret’s magic, granted by being a vampire of the van Helsing bloodline. Scarlet Cradle is a specialized and unique magic that allows Margaret to draw upon a parallel reality that shares its name with the magic. Each person has their own Scarlet Cradle, and Margaret’s magic allows her to manipulate them. By manipulating the Scarlet Cradles of others, Margaret can manipulate their blood, its flow, and, to an extent, their emotions. By manipulating their blood, Margaret can tear them apart from the inside, cause internal bleeding, and restrict or even control their movements. By manipulating their emotions, Margaret can induce anger, fear, and apathy. But Margaret’s own Scarlet Cradle is where the greatest of her powers lie. Through it, Margaret can replace her own blood to further her regeneration and can even transform portions of her body into it if need be. She can induce all sorts of emotions in herself, part of what leads to her apparent eccentricity. More importantly, by drawing upon the energies within her Scarlet Cradle, she can use a unique kind of magic known as Scarlet magic. Scarlet magic is hard to define - although it is a force that works against Reality and complies with many laws of Fantasy, it breaks others and works in different ways. *'Bloodshot:' A fairly simple Scarlet Cradle technique, in which Margaret harnesses her own Cradle to fire a beam of Scarlet magic. Bloodshot ranges in power depending on how serious Margaret is and how much power she puts into it, but it can be extremely dangerous if she wants it to be. *'Doppel:' Margaret’s unique bloodline technique. Using it, Margaret can create copies of herself from a mixture of Scarlet magic and her own blood. These copies are little more than extensions of her will, although each one is equal to her in power. At first, Margaret could only create one copy at a time. However, upon becoming a vampire lord, she can create up to six. It takes time to create fully powered copies, however - rushing their creation results in them being much weaker. *'Marionette:' By manipulating the blood flow of her opponent, Margaret can manipulate their movements, expressions, and actions. This takes a lot of concentration, however, and is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to use on opponents with good enough barriers. It is a lot easier if the opponent has gotten Margaret’s blood in their bloodstream, however. *'Scarlet Cradle Ascendancy:' Following enough time exploring and developing her understanding of her magic, along with long periods of delving further and further into the Scarlet Cradle, Margaret can fully awaken her spirit and powers by bringing hre Scarlet Cradle into existence within her body. This form drastically increases Margaret’s physical and magical capabilities and effectively makes her into a true vampire lord. It evolves the Eyes of Hunger into the Eyes of Destruction, a much more powerful version of the typical vampire’s eyes. Vampirism: As a vampire, Margaret has all the abilities associated with being one. She has the fangs, wings, claws, and eyes of a vampire, as well as the physical strength of one. She can also regenerate from as little as a drop of blood, given time, and is functionally immortal on account of this. As a vampire, she can also disperse into swarms of bats if need be. This comes with drawbacks, of course; she needs to drink blood to keep her capabilities up, and sunlight will burn her body away without any ability to regenerate, although her Absolute Barrier protects her from sunlight. *'Eyes of Hunger:' The greatest power of any vampire. Upon transformation into a vampire, one's eyes change in color to red, signifying their newfound vampiric powers. However, their eyes change in many, many ways. A vampire is able to see in any conditions, regardless of light, can follow the flow of blood in a target's body and identify places with the highest blood flow. In addition, they can see even the invisible, and can identify and track magical signatures through sight alone. In addition, vampires can project powerful magical beams from their eyes formed from a combination of stolen blood and magic. These beams can be incredibly precise, or unconditionally destructive. *'Eyes of Destruction:' The evolved form of a van Helsing vampire’s eyes, reached by a vampire lord through Scarlet Cradle Ascendancy. As one of the few surviving van Helsing vampires, Margaret is the only living creature to bear the Eyes of Destruction. Not only do the Eyes of Destruction grant highly evolved versions of the regular Eyes of Hunger’s abilities, they also grant Margaret the ability to see and track an opponent’s spirit, and through that vision, drain an enemy’s spiritual essence for sustenance. Unlike the utility-based powers of other evolved eyes, Margaret’s eyes are best suited towards destruction, as their names imply. By making eye contact with opponents, Margaret can directly attack their being on every level - physical, spiritual, astral, conceptual. This is fairly simple in practice - by annihilating their essence, all things become little more than magical dust. Still, it’s not all that easy for her to do, and requires consistent eye contact, magical rituals, a lot of concentration and a lot of energy. It can also be mitigated or completely negated by stronger beings, who are powerful enough to survive anything Margaret can dish out. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight users Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Starcross Category:Tier 4 Category:Vampires